A Mirrors Reflection
by Yumi Hanako
Summary: Have you ever heard of the saying that some where in the world you will have someone who looks exactly like you? They say it's like having a twin but the term they use for it is 'doppleganger'. The saying goes that when a person meets their mirror image it is a harbringer of bad luck or could even be an omen of death. Still...One day I'd like to meet mine. [Hisame Kitami x OC]


_Have you ever heard of the saying that some where in the world you will have someone who looks exactly like you? They say it's like having a twin but the term they use for it is 'doppleganger'. The saying goes that when a person meets their mirror image it is a harbringer of bad luck or could even be an omen of death. _**_ Still….One day I'd like to meet mine._**

Afternoon dawned on the school's library, the noon sun shone through the vents reflecting off the spines of dusty old books. Hidden away from immediate human contact a girl with waist length blonde hair kept her eyes glued to her book. She attentively placed one of her fingers in between the books page and closed it as she forced herself up from her snug corner. As she walked along the bookshelf she admired each book that still had a story to tell her without paying her other surroundings in mind as she turned the corner she smack into or more so someone causing her to fall back and drop her book.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" a boys voice rang through the empty library. "Huh? Is that…you Mami…?"

"Uuuu…My name isn't _Mami_ it's _Kisaki_." Kisaki complained as she opened her eyes to see the boy standing before her. He had burgundy coloured hair and amber eyes that hid behind a pair of black rectangular glasses his appearance left her speechless as her heart thumped loudly it echoed in her ears. The boy made Kisaki's heart thump harder as he stood there just starring at her with a look of disbelief.

"So then…a twin? No. Mami is an only child which would then make this a doppleganger?" He mumbled to himself still ignoring Kisaki entirely she started to lose patience.

:I already said I'm not _Mami_, I'm _Kisaki_… Kisae Kisaki. You could at least tell me your name…" Kisaki questioned as she got up on her feet facing the boy.

"Hisame, Kitami Hisame. Sorry it's just you look a lot like a girl I know so you caught me by surprise…" He answered looking embarrassed about the situation they were in.

"N-no it's alright…" Kisaki shook her head as she bent down to pick up her book. "I'm the who is sorry, I should of been looking and I just bumped into you."

Kisaki's attention averted to her book as she flipped through the pages trying to find the page she was on. Once finding it she gave a sigh of relief as she slipped one of her fingers back in to mark the page again. Meanwhile Hisame's eyes had found their way to Kisaki's book title.

"The Dandelion Girl?" He muttered out loud

"Mm, I really like this book there is a quote in here that I really love…Maybe I'll share it with you someday. I…really like reading novels and writing so every afternoon after our classes I come here and read."

"I'm usually here often yet, I haven't seen you here reading until today. So do you hide away from people or something?" Hisame asked bluntly without knowing the jab his question had. Seeing the sudden change of expression Kisaki had he quickly went to retract his words. "Ah, I'm sorr-"

"No you're right…I have a corner I set myself up in until the library closes. I disliked when the librarian would come looking for me to tell me it was closing time. So I decided to tell the time with the afternoon sun rays and the shadow it casts from the books. I don't really like interacting much peple much as I'm not good at being very sociable…That's why I hide here after school in a secluded spot. So umm.. If you'll excuse me I have to go. It was nice meeting you though Kitami-kun." Kisaki smiled as she took her leave.

Turning his attention to the bookshelf Hisame frowned as he tapped a finger on the shelf infront of him with a sign above saying 'Romance Novels'.

"Tch, none of these are going to help…That girl though, she really is like Mami's mirror image… Kisaki was her name? If I remember there is a Kisaki in the class."

**Thursday 3rd Period: Computer Class**

"This isn't much fun at all…" Kisaki mumbled to herself as her gingers typed away on the computers keyboard.

"Oi, Mami's doppelganger!" A sudden familiar voice called causing an instant reply

"Uuu I told you I'm not Mami!" She snapped turning her head to Hisame who was wearing a grin.

"I know, I know it's Kisaki. I just wanted to see if you'd have the same reaction again." Kisaki slanted her eyes unimpressed at the dirty trick Hisame just played on her.

"So? What can I help you with Kitami-kun?" she queried diverting her attention back to the computer.

"Kitami-kun, huh? It feels so distant you calling me that. I need your help with something, so can you wait for me in the classroom after school finishes?"

It was a rare and unusual thing for Kisaki as no one asked her for help let alone really talked to her much she was like a wallflower. Deciding it couldn't hurt to try something different she agreed to meet up with Hisame after school finished the day..

**Thursday Afternoon: Classes Finished**

"Before I hear out your request Kitami-kun, I have one of my own." Kisaki straight forwardly asked Hisame fighting back her nerves that ate away at her.

"Your own request? I didn't expect that, sure I'll hear you out though, would it be okay if I go first?" Hisame questioned as he loused in his school chair. Kisaki nodded slowly before pulling out a chair next to his. "I'm in need of ideas of a novel I'm writing at the moment. Well let me rephrase that I have ideas but I'm not entirely sure if they are going to work so well so I need your help."

The idea sounded easy and simple enough for Kisaki to handle. After all Hisame was guy it couldn't be anything too serious that would ask a lot of her until she remembered their encounter yesterday and froze.

"Yo-you're writing…it..it isn't a romance novel is it?" Kisaki stuttered on her words almost sure she knew the answer the to it.

"Mm? Yeah it is why do you ask?" Hisame replied so casually it caused Kisaki to question what sort of male he really was. He wasn't like the other guys in their grade and writing a romance novel? Is must be…

"Weird." Without thinking her mouth moved by itself she panicked at Hisame's reaction but he only laughed.

"It is right? I'm only doing it for fun though, it's not like I have a real motivate behind it." Kisaki stared at Hisame some how his words didn't match what his eyes were saying.

_**You're lying to yourself…**_

There was a small pang in her chest seeing Hisame's eyes tell her a different story. Even if she was awkward around people, she wanted to know more about this boy who reached out to her and most of all she wanted to know who and what drove that look of indescribable affection in his eyes.

"It's not weird, I was just…poking fun sorry. To answer your request though, yes I'll help you." Kisaki replied as she felt her heart beat faster with her nerves eating away at her courage.

"Now for my request, you keep saying I'm this Mami girls doppelganger. My request and condition is simple, Kita-… H-Hisame I want you to eventually introduce me to my doppelganger!"

Hisame stared at Kisaki for awhile in disbelief of her agreeing and more so her request. He gave a small chuckle before standing up and meeting Kisaki's gaze

"Well then looks like you're on a first name bases now. Well I look forward to working with you Kisaki." Staring for a minute Kisaki felt her cheeks burn, no one besides family as ever address her so casually before. She gave a small nod as her body started to give her unknwn emotions she hasn't felt before.

"Oh just one more thing. I'm going to need a pen name, an alias really for when I publish the story online can you think of one?"

"Eh? Ah…" for a moment Kisaki rummaged through her brain for a name. "Then how about…_**Dolce**_?"


End file.
